Energy absorbing connectors come in a variety of forms and are useful in a variety of applications. One type of energy absorbing connector is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,106,989 to Fuchs; U.S. Pat. No. 3,694,028 to Andres et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,738,377 to Sugiki et al. These prior art arrangements connect a strip of metal between two members in a manner which causes the metal to tear when subject to force in excess of a threshold force. The shearing of the metal absorbs a significant amount of energy and reduces the likelihood of damage to the members and/or people in proximity to the members. This type of energy absorbing connector has been used on automobiles and in fall arrest systems.
With regard to the latter application, various occupations place people in precarious positions at relatively dangerous heights, thereby creating a need for fall-arresting safety apparatus. Such apparatus typically require a reliable safety line and reliable connections to the support structure and the person working in proximity to the support structure. One type of known fall arrest system connects a horizontal line to a support structure to support individual worker safety lines and minimally interfere with the worker's movements.
Examples of horizontal safety line systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,343,975 to Riches et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,279,385 to Riches et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,224,427 to Riches et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 4,790,410 to Sharp et al. An object of the present invention is to provide an improved energy absorbing connector for use at the ends of safety lines used in this type of system. Another object of the present invention is to provide an energy absorbing connector which strikes a good balance between energy absorbing capacity and cost effectiveness.